This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, and, more particularly to an electronic musical instrument with which a pupil or trainee may effectively practice.
In order for a pupil or trainee to readily practice a keyboard instrument, a key indication system is proposed which visually instructs the pupil or trainee as to which keys are to be actuated on a keyboard. For example, according to the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,435, a two-track magnetic tape is used, one-track being recorded with a teacher's vocal instruction or sound of the organ, and the other track being recorded with key designating signals to designate keys to be actuated on the keyboard. When the trainee plays the instrument, indication lamps for the respective keys are selectively lit in accordance with the key designation signals reproduced from the magnetic tape, so that the trainee may operate the keys as indicated to play a designated musical piece. Due to the audible instruction or sounds reproduced from the magnetic tape, the trainee can also be informed through his sense of hearing as to which keys are to be actuated or listen to the sounds corresponding to keys to be actuated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,511, a key designating device is disclosed which is comprised of an apertured record sheet and an optical readout device.
With such a self-training system for keyboard instruments, it is difficult for the trainee to play the instrument with musical sensation because he is merely required to operate the keys as indicated. To make an effective performance of the keyboard instrument with musical sensation it is desired that the trainee can play a melody on the keyboard, while following key indications to the accompaniment of an automatic performance of chords and/or rhythms. It is relatively difficult, however, for the pupil or trainee to promptly actuate the keys as indicated on the keyboard in synchronism with the automatic performance of chords and/or rhythms.
An object of this invention is to provide an electronic musical instrument which visually indicates a key before the time at which the key is to be depressed on a keyboard, so that a pupil or trainee may relatively easily play a musical piece on the keyboard, while following key indications, to the accompaniment of an automatic performance.